An AZURE LOVER
by Laizden
Summary: KitexBalmung,A certain Azure knight has his heart set on our favorite hero Kite. How will the others react when they find out? How will Balmung get Helba to stop teasing him? XXXWARNING This is a shonen ai Fiction that means boy on boy.XXX


Laizden: Well lets see this is my second story I'm writing. Don't worry fans I'm stll going to work on 'A SHAMELESS ATTRACTION' but I have too many story plots in my head to stick to just one story.

bows head

Laizden: Please don't be too harsh with me.

Random Lawyer: Ummmm excuse me.

Laizden: OHHH right! ahhhem

Laizden doesn't own and has no rights to any of the characters, places, or acts in this story. The people that do are very rich and powerful and have even more lawyers than me.

snaps fingers and Lawyers surround Laizden

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Δ Delta Server Root Town/

The choas gate spins slowly, as it always does, the place never changing, the same as always. Golden rings fall from the sky as Kites character slowly appears. Stepping forward slowly the twin blade opened his eyes slowly and took in the beautiful city. This was always his favorite server, even at his current level, and he

always came here to relax or think.

"Same as always" he said softly with a light smile across his face. He walked slowly forward taking in his surroundings ad the many players running around, chatting or just standing idly by. "Always busy and full of life, yet has a calm nature all it's own." He said to himself before making his way to the bridge in th center of town which was his favorite place to go to clear his head after a hard day. He stayed here for a good while before a mail message broke him from his thoughts. "Huh?

/New Mail/

Sender: **Balmung**

Subject: **Talk**

--------------------------

Kite, meet me at Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground

It's nothing important I just felt like talking... about something personal.

- **Balmung of the Azure Sky **

--------------------------

"Oh! Balmung wants to talk to me at Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground **I should go see what he needs to talk about." (Sorry that's how they always talk in the game so I couldn't help myself O.o)**

With that Kite walked to the gate and entered the keywords to the field and was whisked away by golden rings into the nothingness.

(Sorry that's how they always talk in the game so I couldn't help myself O.o)

/Δ** Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground/ **

Kite appeared from a medley of golden rings as he appeared in front of the chapel that he had visited so many times before. "I wonder what Balmung needs to talk about if he asked me to come here... something important... I hope nothing bad has happened to him!" He pushed open the doors to find Balmung standing his all his glory in front of the statue of Aura. "Balmung..." he said in a quiet voice.

The taller man turned around his long white hair framing his beautiful angel like face. "Kite you came... thank you" He said in an equally quiet tone. "I..." his voice was caught in his throat. He had never been his nervous before of coarse it's not often you confess you love for a trusted male friend that you met online.

"What is it?" he said taking a seat in one of the many pews in the church and looked at the angel with his large blue eyes that made Balmung's knees weak. "There's nothing wrong is there Balmung? If there is you can tell me..."

Balmung was at a loss for words so he just sat next to Kite on the pew and kissed him lightly, causing Kite's eyes to widen in surprise before Balmung pulled away slowly and stood up face a wall. "I'm sorry that was... uncalled for I had no right to." He was cut off as Kite stood up and kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

"Is that what you wanted?" he asked in an uncharacteristic giggle. "If you liked me Balmung you should have just said so... because I like you too." he smiled and it melted the older players heart and made his spirts soar higher than his wings had ever taken him. "So what does this make us?"

The white knight looked at him for a moment before speaking, "lovers?". He was unsure of himself now, did it really mean anything, they only knew eachother online and had never met outside of the game. '_This was sooo stupid of me, what was I to gain from this accept now it's going to be all weird with us, not friends or lovers or anything just teammates... I don't think I could live with that.'_

The crimson boy saw the man he loved his deep thought and was worried. '_Damn did I do something wrong... maybe I should say something, anything to help but..._' **"Balmung!" the man was snapped from his thoughts and gave the boy his full attention. "I... ummm well I have to go but I.. I want you to have this." He closed his eyes as he handed him a mail message before running out of the chapel and logging out. **

"Kite..." he looked at the message before opening it.

' 

/Private Message/

Sender: **Kite**

Subject: **Us **

---------------------------------------

Sorry for running off like this but... I'm sorry I really do like you so I want you to call me in the real world with this number. 367-1598 If you don't want to I understand but... please do.

- Kite

----------------------------------------

Balmung stared at the message in mild shock before a smile graced his face. "Thank you Kite... I think I might just have to take you up on this offer." He saved the message and walked out of the temple with a large grin on his face. "I got Kite's phone number!" Balmung did a very uncharacteristic squeal that would make any fan girl jealous.

"All went well I see", said a cool voice from behind.

Balmung blushed and whipped his head around to see someone he really wished he hadn't. "Helba…" It's not that he disliked her anymore it just that he disliked her habit of popping up on him when he really didn't want her to. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I really don't know. I just felt like I wanted to come and… for lack of a better word spy on you." She cooed from atop one of the spires of the building. "It was just so much fun watching you act like a high school girl that I couldn't pass it up." She hovered slowly down to meet him eye level and just smirked.

The white knight was to embarrassed to reply and just stood there trying to act cool to regain some o the face he had just lost. "I did not act like a school girl…," he finally said with a humph.

Helba just gave him a look and a screen appeared in front of her with Balmung squealing that replayed over and over. "Really then his must be the other Balmung of the azure sky… my mistake."

Once again taking on the color of a tomato he turned around and warped out. "I hate you…." He said as the golden rings fell around him and he disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laizden: Well that's Chapter one... seems to sort for my taste but I promise that the next chapter will be coming very soon. And if it doesn't please yell at me to make sure it does!

' 


End file.
